Puss in Boots: The White Eagle
by WhiteRed1410
Summary: A week after San Ricardo was saved by Puss in Boots, a new adventure is up ahead. A secret lies within a great European empire - Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. Puss in Boots and Kitty So are ready to discover it, though they can't make it alone. That is why, by accident, they meet a Polish nobleman warrior.
1. I - The Talk

**Puss in Boots: The White Eagle**

This is my first fanfiction. First. Fanfiction. Ever.

I have my characters for at least three years.

I have my story planned for at least three years also.

This fanfiction, therefore, is something I should've done a long time ago.

Warning: The story may contain brutal scenes along with a few sexual scenes. However, they will be light and beneficial for the plot.

Oh, and something more: I am not an English native speaker.

* * *

 **CHAPTER I - THE TALK  
**

Who would've known anything about San Ricardo these days? Merely a small hamlet with few inhabitants meaning nothing neither for the Spain's industry or agriculture it was. Being located on the outskirts of the Spanish Kingdom, hardly anybody had any idea about it.

Well, that was past.

In 1653, right after a former outlaw named Puss in Boots saved it from The Great Terror and after a villain provided the town with tons and tons of golden eggs, San Ricardo began to nourish and flourish. Merchants, who were intrigued by the whole story told by travelers, headed there in order to sell their supplies, so the living standards of the village went much better. Its economy started to develop a lot and soon it was known for being one of the richest towns in entire Spain.

One would ask – what happened to Puss in Boots? What happened to this hero?

A week passed since the end of the adventure with the Golden Goose. At this time, Puss was sitting in a tavern, the same in which he had been informed about Jack and Jill. However, he was drinking his leche this time.

In the tavern, there was a lot of noise. People were very happy with the lives they had. Many pints of beer were emptied and lots of laughs filled the entire space. The bartender really needed to work hard because some of the people really did not know another place to spent their time when San Ricardo was being richer practically every second.

„It was worth it," Puss muttered under his nose. „Even though the bank was robbed due to mistakes done by me, the whole town is being rich right now. I paid for my mistakes."

And then, something caught his ear. A man dressed in blue justacorps was sitting next to a table literally just nearby Puss and took a sip of beer from his cup before saying:

„I swear it is real! This so-called White Eagle in Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth is real!"

The words make his ears perk. That was a bit surprising. He never heard about the White Eagle but heard some stories about this state called Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. Some, but not much. Since this man in blue, having dark short hair and black facial hair, was talking with enthusiasm, there must've been something behind this White Eagle. Puss continued to listen.

One of the patrons near the mysterious man said: „Huh. Then what is this all about?"

„I've been to Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth once." He began after being asked. „That's wher' I heard about the White Eagle. Mysterious creature. Could be an ordinary eagle for an unsuspecting eye, but it has a secret. I was told this magnificent bird has great blood. If you pour it on something, it becomes magical. Or something like that."

„What else, señor?" Puss gave him a question out of a sudden while raising his eyebrow.

The guest in blue coat looked at Puss and smirked. „Puss in Boots… I know you. You are this criminal every poster shows in this town. The town watch is offering a nice amount of money to bring you to justice."

These words made Puss both shocked and irritated. How could he even say this to him, after all our hero has been through? That is why Puss slammed the table and gave this man a glare.

„And I offer you a healthy tongue if you stay here and answer my question." Puss growled through his teeth.

The man raised his eyebrows in surprise, feeling regretful for what he had said earlier. He raised his hands a little to show his innocence and said: „My humblest apologies. I don't want any trouble."

After this, he stood up and peacefully walked up to Puss's table with the wooden cup in his hand. „Could I take a seat? I have a decent story to tell ya."

Puss only waved his paw and said: „Sure, let it be."

The man, presumably a traveler, sat down right in front of Puss and introduced himself: „Oh, where are my manners. First of all, my name is Svenn."

Puss was delighted to see that this man actually has some sort of politeness. „I am Puss in Boots. You probably know me already."

Svenn smiled. „I do. But don't worry. You desire a story, then I will tell you a story. But wait. Haven't you heard about Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth before?"

„Not much," Puss said. „Is it this large country on the east?"

„On the west from Russian Tzardom. Indeed." Svenn agreed and took another sip from his cup. „The country itself is rich in history, but I am going to tell you about this White Eagle only. You probably wonder how the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth is actually that big in the first place, huh? Well, the White Eagle was behind it."

„Tell me more." Puss firmly stated and drank his leche.

„It all happened eight hundred years ago or so, around 9th century Anno Domini. Somewhere in Europe, there were three brothers: Lech, Czech and Rus. " Svenn told him. „All of them were the most respected Slavs among their tribe. The thing was, they all needed to move. They gathered their men and began their journey to a place they would call home. Rus and his tribesmen settled down first somewhere in Eastern Europe, so Czech and Lech needed to go without him. Rus made a hamlet where he stood and now the whole country he created is named Russia."

„Makes sense. Go on." Puss told him.

„Sure," Svenn said. „Then, Czech stopped and made a hamlet in Carpathians. The country of his tribe is known as Kingdom of Bohemia. And what happened to Lech? Well… He moved on until he found a great plain what was practically a paradise."

Puss interrupted: „And I guess he was the first ruler of Poland."

„Very correct. Lech was tired after this long voyage, so he rested. Then, something peculiar happened. A white eagle was flying in the sky, right in front of the red sun during a sunset. The bird flew into its nest on a tree. Lech was amused by this sight, so he made a village and called it Gniezno - from Polish word „gniazdo" what means „a nest". And that is why the Polish have a white eagle on a red background in their emblem."

„But why is it so magical?" Puss asked.

„Good question. After many decades, Gniezno was being quite a big town, even too big and advanced for a simple tribe of Polans. A few merchants went in and out, including a goldsmith." Svenn took a sip of beer before continuing:

„He offered to make Lech a golden crown and a golden ring, both having diamonds in them, just after he saw the might of the tribe. Lech agreed to this offer and promised he will pay the smith in wheat, silver and meat. The Polish leader got what he wanted, but suddenly... The White Eagle he met earlier flew into his chamber right after it got in a fight with some animal. Nobody knows who it was. Anyway, the bird was bleeding heavily. A few droplets of its blood fell on the crown and on the ring. Surprisingly, the diamonds changed their color to dark red. Lech did not mind this, therefore he placed the crown on his head and the ring on his cordial finger. And when he spoke to his people..." Then, Svenn stared Puss in the eye and said:

„They found his words so brilliant and inspiring that the tribe of Polans expanded their territory to what lands they have now."

Puss got amused by this story. A crown and a ring having power over people – these are the objects everybody would like to have. Puss thought to himself how he would use these items if he had them.

After a while of thinking, Puss asked: „Is this real? Do these artifacts still exist? Along with the Eagle?"

Svenn merely laughed and leaned on his chair. „Hahahah. Of course, they are real. But nobody knows for sure where the artifacts are lying. You see, after Lech died, his son began to rule the tribe, then his son, then another and again and again and again. Finally, there occurred to be somebody who is now told to be the first prince of Poland. His name was Mieszko The First."

At last, Svenn finished his beer with one last sip and went on the story: „A very good leader. Polans were actually pagan and that was not good for the external politics, as we could say now, hahah. So, he and his army baptized themselves and became Christians. And before the christianization, Mieszko was afraid of the artifacts of the Eagle. Well, not really afraid of them, but afraid of the people who might use it for wrong. Also, that was just not fair for him to be overpowered. That is why he scattered all of the artifacts throughout Poland and ordered his men to build a giant labyrinth in which his bird is hidden. In which The White Eagle is closed in and won't do anything supernatural every again."

Puss in Boots stood silent at the words said by Svenn. This was a golden opportunity for him. But he needed to know more.

„Where is the labirynth now?" Puss asked.

„Nobody knows." Svenn shrugged his shoulders. „Many think it is near the Carpathians because its caves are ideal for hiding various things."

Puss smiled after he knew everything. Sure, he already proved himself to be a hero, but he would like to achieve more. He was an adventurer after all.

„Gracias, señor." Puss thanked him politely. "I will try to get to Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth as soon as I can."

„Wait, Puss." Svenn warned him. „Have you just said you want to go to these odd lands?"

Puss tilted his head in confusion. „What is so odd about it? Fear not! I am Puss in Boots!" He pointed at his own Corinthian black boots.

Svenn sighed and spoke: „You will see. Have you ever met a unit full of Polish Hussars?"

The inn went silent and stared at Svenn just like he said something forbidden. A drop of sweat fell from Svenn's forehead from stress.

„Sorry. Did not mean to hurt your feelings." He explained to all of the patrons.

They all shrugged it off and went back to chatting and drinking.

Puss, however, was a bit obscure. He heard the word „Polish Hussar" before, but never knew what it is for certain.

„Why is it so bad to even say this word?" Puss leaned closer to Svenn and whispered. „Is it a special unit designed to kill lots of people?"

„Indeed." Svenn agreed. "Wouldn't even call them human. Once you meet about one hundred of them and they are hostile to you… No matter how experienced you are – you die. They are known as heavy cavalry. Their armor is practically bulletproof, their horses neither get tired nor slow down and their lances and sabres are always lethally sharp. Even if one of these Hussars falls from his horse, you will have a hard time even hitting one. They are taught from a little kid how to fight." Svenn lifted his hand low in order to emphasize how little the future Polish Hussars are when they just begin learning how to fight.

Puss felt no fear this time. _„These Polish Hussars are probably just canned, fat men."_ He thought to himself. _„Everybody's exaggerating hard."_

Puss lifted himself from the chair and headed for the entrance, saying: „Thank you… Svenn. What a good talk we had."

With this farewell, he stepped out of the bar to finally begin his quest.

But first…

He probably needed an ally.


	2. II - The Encounter

Lol.

Thanks for all the views.

How about we make a small deal?

If somebody of you makes a review of any chapter, I will provide you with a fun fact about the Polish Hussars and Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth's reality in the next chapter.

Since there is one review, here goes the first fact: Majority of Polish Hussars were about 20 years old.

If you have **any** questions or you just wanna talk, feel free to send me a PM.

* * *

 **CHAPTER II – THE ENCOUNTER**

After Puss got out of the inn, he noticed it was slowly yet surely getting dark. Even though it was an April late afternoon, residents of San Ricardo were still busy on the streets. After all, the economy had improved much and new job opportunities for people had shown up. It was ordinary to see craftsmen rushing to their workshops or merchants trying to sell their goods. San Ricardo finally had a good time. And that is what satisfied Puss.

The ginger hero walked through the streets and tried to pay attention to his surroundings. He was told that many guards are patrolling the town and they have better equipment. Nevertheless, he went into a back dark alley.

Just as Puss walked into it, a shining spot of light on the ground caught his eye. He had an urge to pounce on it, but he stopped. He knew what that meant.

„I am not being fooled this time." He muttered and looked at the window ledge.

Indeed, there was somebody lying on the window ledge. It was a black cat with white chest and mouth and with a white tip at the end of its tail. The thing was, it was not an ordinary cat. It was Kitty Softpaws – Puss's only true love.

Kitty chuckled lightly while holding a piece of mirror reflecting the light onto the ground.

„Oh, really?" She smiled and placed down the mirror. „I can doubt it."

„I thought you were leaving." Puss told her, being amused.

„Mhmm..." She murmured. „And don't you remember that we will meet sooner than you think?"

Then, Kitty jumped off the window right on her all fours. She stood up and walked closer to Puss.

„I… I do." He smiled at her. „I do remember that. And I was looking for you."

„Me?" Kitty placed her paws on her chest in surprise and irony. „And why would you need me?"

„One word: White Eagle." He whispered.

„That's two words." Kitty said.

Puss tilted his head in confusion and asked: „Two words?"

„Yes. You said: White Eagle. These are two words."

„Oh, alright, whatever!" He waved his paws in slight annoyance and gave her a glare. „So, have you heard about it?"

Kitty just shook her head, saying:

„Never in my nine lives."

Puss raised his head up a little. „Well, it is a great creature. I would like you to know something about it."

„Alright." Kitty shrugged and sat down on stairs. „Go on. Tell me."

Puss began telling her what he heard from Svenn. He began from the Polish legend about Lech, Czech, and Rus. After that, he moved on to the artifacts, the White Eagle's blood, Mieszko The First's maze and finally the Polish Hussars – legendary warriors. He told her everything in details, but he still simplified a few things in order to make a short story long.

Just as he finished, he noticed Kitty lying on the staircase on her back. Her white paws were curled up, her head leaned backward and her eyes were closed. Sure, it was a very pleasant sleeping position for a cat, but it was still firm evidence that his story was either boring or she was tired.

„Hey!" He yelled out of a sudden, shaking Kitty's shoulders.

„I-I-I am not asleep, I am not asleep." She responded while slowly standing up on her hind paws.

Puss only sighed and asked her: „Is this whole Polish culture bad enough that you grow tired and go to sleep immediately?"

„No, of course not!" Kitty scoffed, chuckling happily. „I am just sleepy these days, that's all." She rubbed her eyes just to emphasize that.

„Sure, I know." Puss admitted. „Do you at least have any about the things I've told you?"

Puss and Kitty walked out of the back alley, still managing to uphold this chat. He was speaking seriously about the White Eagle because it was a golden opportunity for him. It did not take long for them to finally be on the streets.

„Mhm." She agreed. „The White Eagle. Just a creature with a special blood and this living being is in a big empire called Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. Do you have doubts about my skills?" She asked him in a charming way.

„I don't." Puss smiled a little. He knew that Kitty was the best for these kinds of job.

„You know... I always care about the gold." Kitty said and grinned cheerfully.

Puss adjusted his whiskers at her words. „Will you care even if these Polish Hussars will come?"

„Don't joke about them." She responded bluntly and pushed Puss. „I have heard stories about them. They massacre their enemies and even if you had a firearm, you can't defeat them."

Her lover, however, only waved his paw and said: „That's just a rumor. No Polish Hussar can defeat me! I am just Puss in Boots after all!" He exclaimed with pride.

„Oh, just shut up." She said rudely yet playfully and walked closer to Puss.

The two lovers were leaning closer to themselves and about to kiss each other, but this was interrupted by Kitty looking with fear behind Puss and saying:

„There's something behind you."

Puss shook his head for no. „I don't care."

„Seriously, speak of the devil. Look around you!" She yelled, pointing her paw far behind him.

Puss pivoted and he saw something he never ever saw during his life. About a mile away, there was a very fit horse, but that was not the biggest issue.

A small figure was mounted on it. From very far away it was not seen clearly, but some of his traits could be visible. Its figure resembled a cat, like Puss or Kitty, but it was dressed in a red long tunic. On these clothes, a steel cuirass, arm pauldrons, and vambraces were lying safely. The head of this mysterious character was covered by a simple zischagge, along with the face.

The biggest problem is that this unknown warrior had an enormously long lance with a red small flag on its end.

„Is… Is that a Polish Hussar we talked about earlier?" Puss asked in amusement.

„Si." Kitty nodded. „That is a Polish Hussar. I hope he has good intentions."

Neither of them knew how this mysterious figure actually got there, but that was not the case now. The Polish Hussar began riding to the two cats. His lance was lowered down and placed horizontally like he was actually charging at them.

„Oh, wait. He hasn't." She muttered from being surprised and also from fear.

„I think we shall..." Puss tried to find a solution by making up a plan. „We shall stand our ground no matter what."

Out of the blue, Kitty put on her black mask. Puss actually noticed that and asked: „What are you doing?"

„I am getting outta here." She said and waved her paw in farewell. „I will buy him a shot of vodka, so maybe he won't massacre you! Adios!" Kitty sprinted off and leaped over a nearby wooden fence.

That was it. Puss was all alone by himself and a possibly angry Polish Hussar was just charging at him at the light's speed. Kitty just left him and even mentioned something about him being massacred. Wait. Massacred? At this thought, he instantly felt his paws getting colder and nearly all of his muscles trembling in his body.

He knew he was probably going to die.

But then, he reminded himself he is in truth a hero. He couldn't die. Not here. Not now.

The mysterious Polish Hussar was riding his horse so wildly and fast that even a modern camera couldn't capture him, let alone a standard painter of those times.

When the Polish warrior was coming in literally ten seconds, Puss fixed his pose, lifted his paw and said: „Well, I see there's only one way out of it."

Soon afterward, Puss screamed:

„RUUUUUUUN!"

And that's when he jumped to the left side, swiftly dodging the Hussar's charge, and began to run faster than he ever did. Surprisingly, the attacking horse had a good mobility and quickly turned to continue the pursuit. Puss ran for his life while trying to escape the Polish Hussar's wrath. He jumped over merchant stands soon to be torn down by the Hussar horse, he ran between panicking people and he even climbed a building to evade his attack.

That was when the Hussar stopped. Puss laughed at him from the rooftop and jumped to another building, doing a cartwheel mid-air. The Polish horseman aimed his long lance and threw it right at Puss, but it only impaled his cape on a wall of a higher building. It left him hanging there.

„Hey! Lances are not for throwing!" Puss yelled.

He took off his cape, what allowed him to fall down and continue his escape. Soon, he ran into a dark alley and met a dead end. The Hussar, however, did not charge at him with full force, but slowed down and stopped a few dozen feet in front of Puss instead.

Puss knew that it was either his end or not. He needed to fight. He felt courage flowing through his body, though it soon disappeared when the Hussar jumped off his horse and stood some distance opposite to Puss.

Up to his surprise, this Polish Hussar probably was also a cat. He was not sure about it because his body was dressed in a red tunic and steel armor. Only his front white paws were seen – his hind paws had black boots. His left arm was covered by a black cape with an emblem on it. His stance said he was ready for a fight. Also, Puss couldn't even read anything from his enemy's face – it was already covered by a visor.

„Fight me! If you dare!" Puss exclaimed to his enemy.

Puss drew his sword and pointed it at the Hussar. The Polish soldier did not even flinch. Instead, the horseman grabbed his own steel melee weapon with a curved blade from his black sheath. Puss quickly realized it is a saber. A weapon frequently used in Eastern countries.

The situation's pressure made Puss' heart beat stronger and faster. That was not an ordinary situation. That was not what he thought. He heard rumors that the Polish are usually drunkards and incompetent in fighting, but he was seeing the truth now. Puss thought about if he is going to get out of it alive. Whether he will at least distract him and manage to escape or maybe get himself killed in a fight and never see Imelda or Kitty ever again. That was stressful, but he found bravery in himself and faced the danger.

Puss engaged his enemy first. He waved his sword as fast as he could, but the Hussar only grabbed his lunging forearm and kneed his elbow. The pain was so unbearable that he needed to drop his weapon. He held his arm and slowly moved away to not let the attacker do any further harm. Polish Hussar, however, only slowly walked forwards while holding his saber near his hip.

A brilliant idea showed up in Puss' mind – to find weak points. That is why ginger cat kicked his enemy between his legs with full force. The Hussar only grunted from the kick and tilted his head in confusion.

Puss felt his chest freezing from inside. He had no chance against a Polish warrior. He even didn't mind a kick in the crotch.

Right now, the only solution was persuasion.

„Pl-Pl-Please, compañero (comrade)." Pus stuttered while moving backward. „That is not what I meant. I-I-I have sired at least fifty kittens, therefore..."

That did not work. Hussar only bashed Puss' jaw with the saber's handle. Puss fell down in pain, raised his paws up in a sign of innocence and said:

„I-I can give you free tickets for a new Molier drama premiere!"

That was even worse. Polish Hussar grabbed Puss both by the scruff of his neck and the belt, walked up to a nearby trash can while still listening to Puss' whining, and forcefully threw him in. The can soon fell down and Puss crawled out of it.

„That's awful!" He exclaimed. „Who wouldn't want a free ticket for a new Moliere classic? Who?!"

Polish Hussar looked up the sky as he heard a loud meow. It was Kitty in her mask trying to pounce on him from above with her sword.

Just when she was about to stab him while falling, the Hussar moved out of the way. Kitty fell straight on the ground with a loud thump. She slowly stood up very soon and after shaking off the dust from her fur, she stared at the warrior. She knew she had barely any chances against him and that is why she tried her charm.

Kitty removed her mask and still staring at the Hussar with her blue eyes, she said: „Who are you and why were you chasing us?"

Polish Hussar stood silent for a few seconds, only to take off his zischagge. Finally, his face could be seen. Both Puss and Kitty saw that it was really a tuxedo cat, but with more white fur, especially on his cheeks. His right eye was icy blue, but his left was only white, since it was blind.

„Nazywam się Paweł Mieszkogradzki, szlachcic z województwa częstochowskiego." He told them calmly in Polish and in a very deep and dark voice.

Neither Puss nor Kitty could understand what he said. But more than that, this Hussar sounded like he was whizzing, though his voice sounded like he was making a war declaration.

Kitty asked: „Excuse me?" Her paws started to tremble a little from fear.

„I have told you." The enemy spoke in a heavy Polish accent. It sounds a bit like Russian, but it is completely different. „My name is Paweł Mieszkogradzki [Pah-ve-oo Myesh-cokh-krra-tzki]. A nobleman from częstochowskie voivodeship."

Puss, who was lying in pain and trying to get himself up, and Kitty, shocked to see an invader from Eastern Europe, looked at Paweł. They were unsure what to do.

* * *

Remember: If you review, I will provide a fact about Polish Hussars and be happy. If you send me a PM, I will be even happier.


	3. III - The Travel

Thank you all for support.

You don't know how I appreciate that.

Oh, and my promise:

Since there were 4 new reviews, here are 4 facts:

\- Polish Hussars were often trained since the age of 7 in horse riding and fencing, until they finally enlisted in the said age of 18-20.

\- These horsemen could be freely used in nearly every tactic. They mostly charged at the enemy with long lances, but they could also perform caracoles (charging at the enemy, shooting them with pistols and riding back) and even fight on foot while shooting with muskets. Ranks of the elite, huh?

\- An ordinary Hussar usually had a huge variety of weapons available. Lance and estock were for stabbing, sabres for cutting, and military pickaxes for piercing armor. Oh, and about two wheellock or flintlock pistols.

\- Approximately 30% of a whole Winged Hussar company were members of nobility. The rest were retainers, who were commoners.

See? I keep my promises.

Let's continue, what are we waiting for?

* * *

 **CHAPTER III – THE TRAVEL**

A tuxedo cat in a Hussar half-armor and a red long tunic was not an ordinary sight both for Puss and Kitty. But he was there. A member of a military unit designed to destroy whatever stands in their path was just in front of them.

Puss was still lying down in shock and pain. Well, more in shock than in pain. Kitty, however, tried to remain calm no matter what and ask Paweł about his intentions.

„What brings you here, sir Mashko- Meshko- uhm, Myetchko… - Kitty struggled with pronouncing his name.

Paweł however, only quickly yet calmly interrupted in his heavy Polish accent:

„Stick to Paweł. I was promised a big amount of money to catch this very swordsman and renegade – Puss in Boots." Paweł pointed his saber at Puss and gave him a glare.

Kitty tilted her head. „So you're a mercenary going after Puss, aren't you?"

„Tak." Paweł said. „Yes, I mean. San Ricardo is spoken to be a brilliant town with lots of opportunities right now. That is why I came here. To earn some coin."

„But..." Puss muttered while still lying down. „You won't kill me. Right?"

„Nie. I elect not to kill you." Paweł responded. „I was ordered to catch you alive."

Puss sighed in relief at these words. He seriously thought he was going to die. But being put in prison was not better than death. He heard some stories that the Polish mainly care about the money. He already had a few golden eggs, so why shouldn't he give them to the Hussar in order to bribe him?

And then, another thought welcomed Puss' mind. If he was ever going to Poland, he would need a guide. Nothing might be better for this role than a Polish nobleman.

„Then how about we make a deal, so you won't need to do it, eh?" Puss asked him. „Listen, compañero. We already have lots of eggs made of gold. Pure gold. What do you call it in your language? Geld?"

„Złoto. [Swhat-oh.]." Paweł said right away. „Geld is German."

„Hah, perfect." Puss continued. „So… How about we give you… uhm… a golden egg and you help us?"

Paweł only placed his zischagge next to his horse and marched forward, gripping his saber strongly. He made just two steps until Puss said:

„Two golden eggs!"

These words made Paweł stop in his movement.

„Co?" He asked in Polish my reflex.

„I give you two golden eggs and you leave me free." Puss said.

That seemed to be a fair offer, but it did not satisfy Paweł.

„The city watch promised me much more than that." He responded.

„Three golden eggs!"

„Do you find me a fool?" Paweł rotated his saber in his paw.

The situation was getting more and mor etense every second. Did Puss actually cross the line? He didn't know. He just stood silent and thought of a better offer.

„Three golden eggs and a bottle of tequila!"

These last words were said by Kitty Softpaws, who grabbed a nice bottle of this alcohol.

„See?" Paweł pointed his saber at Kitty and glared at Puss with a bit of anger. „This very fiance of yours has an idea how to negotiate with a member of szlachta, unlike you."

Puss sighed in relief. In theory, he managed to successfully defeat a Polish Hussar. But he knows that if it weren't for Kitty, he would be jailed.

„Glad you know much about our culture. I accept this offer. I will let you be free." Paweł said to Kitty, sheathed his saber, but soon turned back to Puss and slight bowed down in a polite way. „My humblest apologies for hurting you."

Puss only stepped up. His bruise on the right arm was visible, along with blood dripping from his mouth from the hit. He spitted out the blood what laid in his mouth and smirked.

„There is no problem." He said sarcastically.

Kitty immediately cut: „We desperately need your help. Have you heard about the White Eagle?"

Paweł stared at them blankly as he began taking off his steel varmbraces. His horse was watching this.

„How do you know about the White Eagle… And are you actually after it?" He asked with a little threat in his voice when unstrapping his last varmbrace.

Kitty and Puss stood surprised, unsure what to answer. They mainly thought of income at first, but if they told the truth, they possibly wouldn't get the help from the Hussar.

They tried their best to come up with the perfect idea. What would an ordinary Pole value? Vodka, that's for sure, but how about the virtues? Power? Peace? Money?

Paweł snapped them out of their thoughts as he was taking off his cuirass: „There must be a reason to go after such a creature."

From the pressure, Kitty quickly responded with the first thing his mouth brought to his tongue:

„We just want to… see if it's real." She smiled as she told him peacefully and even a bit joyfully. „We are really, but really interested in your culture. A man in a tavern told us about it. We thought it was a joke, but then you came, good sir! I wonder how will our friends react if we confirm this creature is real!" She shrug her paws. „We'd all be heroes! Your glorious lands would be famous! But we need to see it first and you are going to lead us to it if you know anything. Besides, wouldn't you need a few free compañeros to accompany you? We are seriously unemployed right now."

Puss stared at her, being both surprised and displeased by this half-truth. Still, it was better than nothing.

Paweł glared at Puss and asked him directly when he put his cuirass on the ground: „I hope you're also just for the adventure and your own will to accompany somebody… Aren't you?"

At first, Puss didn't know what to say. Mieszkogradzki's face was deadly serious. He wasn't joking at all. He looked as if the White Eagle was a serious matter. Something was behind this. He knew something neither Puss nor Kitty had any idea about. He could potentially lead them to the mythical bird.

Puss was thinking mainly about the income. Mainly about how we could possibly pay for his crimes with the White Eagle. He didn't know how he could do it. He didn't even want to say it out loud. What he wanted to do was to see this bird for real.

The ginger cat smiled and shrugged his shoulders charismatically: „Si. I am always up for a great adventure!"

But as he spoke these words, he didn't feel right.

Paweł was still staring at Puss without any emotions and unbuttoning his long red tunic at the same time.

„That's good. If you want to know – I have no idea where it is… But I know a hint where it might be. Hop on my horse." That's the only thing he said.

He put everything he had taken off in one of the saddlebags, including this bottle of tequila he acquired earlier.

Right now, he only had a belt going through his hips and a saber sheath hanging on it. Also, a belt was going through his left shoulder and torso. The black cape fitted on his left shoulder on the belt succesfully hid his entire left arm. It had a symbol on it, but neither Puss nor Kitty didn't get the chance to look at it clearly. There was also a steel ammunition box on his chest and a few pouches on his hip belt.

„Wait, uh, let me get the golden eggs for you." Kitty mentioned and immediately ran out of the alley.

Nobody wanted to stop her. Paweł only asked Puss: „Will she get back?"

He responded with a smile: „Sure. Just you wait, my Polish compañero."

„What's with this com… companero?" Paweł asked bluntly.

„It means comrade." Puss said. „Hah! You still got much to learn from Puss! In Boots!" He exclaimed in a charming way, like a Chad doing The Chad Stride from that spicy old meme on the internet.

Paweł, however, was not amused at all. Not even a little. He was still staring blankly at Puss.

„Do you want your arm broken?" He said clearly in a fast pace.

Puss slowly removed the grin of his face. „I… uh… no, caballero. No."

Suddenly, Kitty bursted into the alley, carrying three golden eggs on her back. She could barely even lift them in normal circumstances, let alone actually run with three of them. That's why she tossed them on the ground right in front of Paweł and knelt down to regain her strength while panting.

Kitty looked at Paweł from below, smiling and still desperately trying to control her breath: „Tres… Three golden eggs. As… As you wished… As you wished, good sir."

Paweł went for one golden egg. „Dziękuję." He murmured under his nose as he…

As he literally lifted one of the golden eggs with only one paw and curled it up under his shoulder with ease.

Kitty only stared at him with wide eyes while Puss took a step back due to feeling uncomfortable. One golden egg needed to be carried with both arms for them… seemed to be as light as a feather for this Polish Hussar.

However, Paweł wasn't bragging about his strength. He quickly stuffed the golden eggs in the saddlebags. After he was done and ready to move, he hopped on his horse.

„Get on." He ordered quickly.

Just when they started mounting the horse behind Paweł, Puss mentioned: „Compadre, The Commonwealth is a great distance from here. It is going to take ages!"

Without any word, Paweł pulled out a black candle out of his pouch.

It really looked like a very ordinary candle. Just small enough to fit in a cat's paw. Nothing made it unusual for now.

„Good that you have a sober head on your shoulders." Paweł said while grabbing a wheellock pistol from one of the horse's bags. However, the size of the pistol was forcing him to use it as a carbine instead of a pistol, since it was human-sized.

„What's that?" Kitty asked and glared at the candle with joy.

„I will light it up… you hold me tightly… I say the words and we get where we want to be."

Puss immediately made a facepalm and complained: „Argh… Humpty Dumpty would be in exctasy if he saw this."

Paweł held the pistol close to the candle and pulled the trigger. The spark succeeded at bringing light to the candle and letting it blaze. Just when Paweł concealed his wheellock firearm and the fire was big enough, he said as clearly as he could:

„Kraków."

* * *

All of them suddenly heard a very loud bang, as if somebody fired a cannon right next to their ears. In a brink of a second, a short outburst of very bright light blinded their eyes. When they got adjusted, they saw they were on a dirt road in the middle of a forest.

It didn't look like Spain at all. The trees were green and there was an evident mix of pines and oaks, along with a couple of birches here and there. Later the all could feel the air was even slightly cooler and there wasn't a single smell of dust. There was only fresh light breeze.

Paweł turned his head around to see the Spaniards. The candle in his paw was gone without any trait.

„Cholera, it looks like the candle was damaged and we got brought a very long way far from our city where we should start." Paweł explained, still being serious and even slightly angry. „I feel there might be a tavern somewhere close. I really need to drink."

Just when the horse began walking forwards in a steady pace, Puss pointed out:

„You have a tequila in your bag. Just if you wanted to drink."

Paweł silently pulled out the said bottle of alcohol from the saddlebag. He removed the cork with his bare teeth. Just when the bottle was open, he took quite a large sip from it.

„You like to drink, eh, Pollacko?" Puss told him in a fun tone and gently elbowed him in the back.

„Touch me again and you will follow me on foot." He threatened silently with his usual dark voice while staring at the bottle of alcohol.

Puss nodded a few times slightly and explained: "I've just… I've just wanted to cheer up the atmosphere a bit."

Suddenly, Kitty said: „No, Puss, I can't stand like this any longer."

The ginger hero dreamingly stared at Kitty with a gorgerous smile on his face. „Si, mi amor… I also can't wait any longer."

He looked directly in her beautiful icy-blue eyes and showed his teeth, smiling. Like a nice beast he was while desiring something.

Kitty out of a sudden sighed deeply, rolled her eyes, and told him directly: „No, Puss, you have a blood dripping down your mouth."

Puss was immediately snapped out of his thoughts. He instantly got serious and nearly held his breath.

„Oh, uhm… Alright, I'll clean myself up. Gracias."

He started licking his bruised arm and wiping off the blood out of his chin. For this whole time, Paweł ignored their flirt games and conversation as he tried to ride the horse safely.

Despite all of this, Kitty strongly embraced Puss in a warm hug. The „ginger lover" blushed slightly when looking at his own love actually showing some compassion at once.

„I love you, Puss." She said.

Puss answered her with his own embrace and answered: „I love you too."

Then, Kitty got out of his grasp and flipped his hat down playfully. „Especially when you got beaten by that Polish cat! Hahah! That was hilarious!" She said that as a joke.

Puss fixed his hat on his head and smirked at her. He really loved these games he had with her. Even if it was sometimes offensive.

Little did they know that the horse already covered quite a long distance. Paweł, the rider, suddenly pointed in front and said in his Polish accent:

„Here. A tavern. We might have a good rest there and talk." After saying that, he took another sip from his bottle.

„Jezu Chryste, to smakuje jak szczyny. (Jesus Christ, it tastes like piss water.)" He whispered under his nose, but Puss and Kitty did not really care about that.

They mainly didn't because they really saw what Paweł told them about just a second ago. A cozy and a quite big tavern was standing next to the dirt road. The sounds coming out of it implied that there already were some patrons inside it.

The question was: Who might they meet there? And how will these people act? Will they be hostile towards foreigners? Nothing was known for sure.


End file.
